


Missing Something

by Aracil



Series: Missing Something Verse [1]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reincarnation, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-03
Updated: 2011-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aracil/pseuds/Aracil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. He always had that feeling, for as long as he could remember, the feeling that something really important was missing. A Sai is reincarnated fic. Implied Hikaru/Sai</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Decided that my profile looked empty, and uploaded this story. The plot bunny was driving me insane XP. Anyway, I apologise beforehand for any errors that you find, english is not my mother language and something is bound to escape the revisions I did ^^

He always had that feeling, for as long as he could remember, the feeling that something really important was missing. It was a feeling of emptiness, that made him a really quite child, introverted. His parents thought he was autistic, even when the psychologist told them it wasn't the case. Maybe that's why, when he was only 3 years old, they sent him to the temple where his grandfather lived.

They told him to raise him, saying they couldn't do it. His grandfather took him in, and thus he started to live with the other priests.

He liked the temple. It made him feel a little less uncomfortable. He also felt more comfortable wearing traditional clothing than modern garbs. He always felt out of place in more modern surroundings. He wasn't the only one that thought that somehow, he didn't belong. He heard it once, the other priests muttering between themselves, saying that the child looked too otherworldly, like he just didn't fit. He felt uncomfortable in his own body even, he felt like it wasn't like it was supposed to be... there was something missing.

  


  
***

He was about to turn six years old when something happened that gave him a clue of how his body was supposed to be. A miko from another temple came to visit his grandfather. She had long, flowing hair that trailed behind her as she walked, the ends almost touching the floor. That night, when he was looking at his reflection in a mirror, he realized that one of the things that was wrong with how he looked was his hair. It was supposed to be longer.

He started growing out his hair that day, and refused to cut it, his ever lengthening locks of hair made him feel a little more like himself . When the kindergarten his grandfather made him attend started complaining about the length of his hair, his grandfather made something up about the traditional training for being a priest of his order and cited it as the reason why his hair just couldn't get cut. He also noticed how his grandson looked more happy and at ease with himself with longer hair, and he wasn't about to take that away from him. It was luck that his grandfather also had long hair.

By the time he started attending elementary school, his hair reached the middle of his back. It made him get confused with a girl many times while he was in the temple, but the uniform he had to wear clearly identified him as a boy, albeit a girly looking one for some. Even then, he wasn't bullied or teased for it all throughout his education, the feeling of not belonging that he gave off repelling all possible bullies, but it also drove away any possible friends.

When he turned twelve, he started looking at his side like something was missing from it. Sometimes, he asked a question, and, when he looked to his side, he noticed that no one was there to answer him. That gave him another clue of what was missing, there was supposed to be someone by his side... or maybe, he was supposed to be at someone's side. He tried to get friends, but somehow, they just didn't feel right, and eventually he stopped trying.

  
***

He was fifteen when he noticed himself staring at a girl, well, not at the girl herself but at the pink studs that adorned her newly pierced ears. They gave him a feeling that they were the wrong color, and made his ears feel empty.

The day he graduated from Junior High School he returned to the temple with his ears pierced and two bright red studs gleaming on the sunlight on each lobe, more happy than any of the occupants of the temple had ever seen him.

When he went home with a note from his high school inquiring about his earrings in a way that said he shouldn't be wearing them, his grandfather promptly pierced his ears and went to speak to the principal, saying that the earrings where proof that he passed a milestone in his training to succeed him on his post at the temple. The matter was settled and he was allowed to keep his earrings. His grandfather was at the receiving end of a huge hug and a tearful thank you for doing that for him. He loved his grandfather, he was always there for him, and it was not the first time he felt glad that his parents decided they couldn't raise him, even when it meant he only could see his younger siblings at holidays.

  
***

He was sixteen and a half when he finds an old paper fan while cleaning one of the storage rooms of the temple. It is of a light golden color, and open and closes smoothly, a testimony of excellent craftsmanship. His hand feels less empty after that, and he rarely puts it down ever since.

  
***

He was eighteen and just graduated from high school when an old lady that frequently came to the temple to pray came up the stairs that leaded to it, her grandson trailing behind her carrying a big cardboard box that looked quite heavy. She asked for his grandfather and he led her to the back of the temple, where the old, traditional house that served as a home to the priests stood.

It turned out that her husband, who was a good friend of his grandfather, has just passed away. His grandfather used to go down to his house to drink tea and generally hang out, as far as he was concerned. It turned out he also went to play with him, and it was his wish for him to have his old board. When the grandson pulled it out of the box, along with the two wooden bowls, he was rooted to the spot, staring at the board without blinking.

He didn't notice his grandfather and his guest leaving the room so they could talk more about the funeral at the temple itself. Several minutes passed before his body moved from where he was standing, kneeling besides the board and opening one of the wooden bowls, taking one of the white pieces within it between his center fingers. He didn't notice he was crying until he saw that the board was wet and wondered where the water was coming from. A large part of the something that was missing came back to him.

It would be several days before his grandfather managed to ply him away from the board, the Go board. He then proceeded to play against his grandfather, the other priests, and some people his grandfather brought over for him to play, winning all the games. He was good, really good, even though at the beginning his hand played without the need of conscious thought. It seemed that his body and his subconscious remembered how to play, even when he didn't. After a time, the moves his hand made started to take form before his eyes, and not long after he was making strategies on his own, a deep understanding of the game unfolding itself inside his mind.

It took him three months to snap out of his Go playing frenzy enough so he could start helping around the temple again. He had forgone going to any university, despite the fact that he could have gone to a reasonable good one, with his grades. Instead he decided to stay at the temple. After all, he _had_ been learning everything he needed to become a priest from his grandfather, who decided since his first little lie at kindergarten that there might as well be a measure of truth in them.

To pass the time he also decided to master the Four Accomplishments, being half way there, since calligraphy was drilled into him from a young age. And like with Go, playing the koto and the kagurabue came easily to him, like he always knew how to do it, but didn't remember it. Painting also came easily, even when he found himself incapable of doing it in a more modern way, painting in the traditional way went the same way than the other three accomplishments.

He feels more complete than he ever felt but, as his eyes stray to his side, there's still something missing, and that something is incredibly important.

  
***

He is 21 years old when his grandfather drops in his bedroom a magazine he thinks his Go obsessed grandson would appreciate, along with a wad of money, while he is taking his morning shower. Maybe it will motivate him to go out of the temple for once, he thinks, as his eyes settle in the cover of the magazine, which announces a Go convention in Tokyo, that was programmed to start that day, and proudly says that an 8-dan by the name of Touya Akira (whose face is on the cover) would have an exhibition game at one in the afternoon, against another 7-dan named Shindou Hikaru.

When he gets to his room, clothed and ready for a day of work at the temple, his eyes zero on the second name on the cover, and before he blinks, he is ripping the magazine open to the page where the rest of the information about the event is, along with a photo of one Shindou Hikaru.

It's five in the morning when his grandfather and the other priests are witnesses to the sight of the usually calm and composed grandson of the head priest running past them and leaping down the many stairs of the temple, a magazine on one hand and a bunch of bills hastily crammed into a wallet, half of them peaking out, on the other. If he hurries he can catch the 6:30 shinkansen that leaves for Tokio from the Kyoto station. He has six hours to get to the convention.

His grandfather only watches, smiles and returns to sweeping the leaves.

  
***

It's 12:30 when he finds himself standing before the doors of the convention center, after getting so lost many times it took him 2 hours just to get there from the Tokyo station. He decides to go in and find a bathroom to straighten himself, his almost floor length hair is a mess from all the running he did, as is his white ikan sokutai and purple hakama, which are in complete disarray. He is eternally glad that he was wearing zori instead of the more traditional asagutsu (which he had intended to put on before his mind had pin pointed the 18 year old 7-dan as someone he had to see at all costs and proceeded to drag him to Tokyo before he could protest), otherwise, his feet would be killing him as well. He was also glad he didn't have time to put on his eboshi, otherwise he would look a tad more ridiculous than he already did, in the middle of a modern Tokyo wearing priest clothes.

By the time he comes out of the bathroom the match had already started and he settles in the back to watch the game that was being projected in a big screen behind the players. And all through the match, a feeling of pride keeps growing and growing, until it bursts when Hikaru wins the game, and the explosion carries back memories of a previous life, of the time he spent with Hikaru, of teaching him, watching him grow, starting to fade and not wanting to leave the boy he came to love with all his heart.

It takes all the strength of his will not to run to Hikaru and hug him, instead he makes his way to the front doors, where Hikaru will surely head eventually.

The first thing he hears is his voice coming closer, and he can't hold in the tears that escape from his eyes, and instead he settles with covering half of his face with his trusted fan.

Hikaru turns around the corner and whatever he was saying gets stuck in his throat as he stares at the figure that stands by the doors.

"Hikaru, hey Hikaru, are you alright? You stopped mid-sentence!" _Touya, the boy that was walking with Hikaru asks his friend, who seems rooted to the spot and completely stunned, he turns to examine the man that is object to his friend's stare_ "Do you know him? Hikaru?"

"S...Sa...Sai?"_ Hikaru finally manages to push out what had being strangled in his throat, his voice disbelieving, yet hopeful.

By this time he had managed to recover some semblance of composure, more befitting of someone who had the upbringing he had, in both lives. He still finds it funny that someone, Kami so it fit to reincarnate him to a family whose last name is Fujiwara, and that they decided to name him Sai as well.

"Hikaru, you have grown."_ He says, not only referring to his physical growth, while closing his fan with a flick of his wrist.

Seconds later he finds himself with an armful of sobbing Hikaru.

"Sai! I missed you! Why did you have to leave? I begged Kami to give you back, but you didn't come back, and I couldn't find you!"

"I missed you too Hikaru"_ he said, hugging Hikaru tightly against him _ "It seems that Kamisama has answered your prayers, I'm back after all."_ he says against the bi-colored hair.

"But how? I mean, you're here! Really here!"

"I find that it is better to not question it, and just be grateful."

"I'm sorry, but can someone tell me what's going on?"_ comes Touya's voice from behind Hikaru, who raises his head a little startled, he had completely forgotten about his friend's presence.

  
***

When Grandfather receives a call from his grandson asking if his things could be delivered to Tokyo, he smiles and asks if he found what he was looking for. When he receives a positive answer, he only asks for the address where he should send his things.

He always knew that his grandson was destined for something, and he was eternally grateful that he finally found it.


	2. Interlude: Touya

The first thing he noticed after he witnessed his best friend and rival literally glomping the stranger that wore clothes that looked as he stepped out from the Heian Era (and he never thought he would ever see someone that age walk around the Tokyo streets with garbs even more traditional than his father wore) was one word: Sai.

It's been years since the disappearance from the NetGo of the, man?, that won a game against his father. It caused quite a commotion when the player that went by sai on the net up and disappeared into thin air. Many gave up after the first year of absence, but even more thought that the Saint of NetGo would re-appear someday.

There were two things that he was sure concerning sai. One: his Go was old, and deep; it really wasn't a wonder that his father lost in his match against him. Two: He somehow managed to teach Shindou Go without anyone, not even his mother, seeing him; but he was his teacher for sure, you could see traces of sai on Shindou's Go.

His first impression of the man, besides his clothes, was that he was young, really young, even when he surely was older than him and Shindou, he couldn't be more than 5 years . There was no way this Sai and the NetGo's sai could be the same person. It wasn't possible for someone that young to have a hand like sai's.

But this Sai was clearly someone special to his friend. He was actually sobbing right next to the doors of the convention center, where anyone could see him. The disappearance that Shindou was babbling about was clearly a traumatic event for his friend, and for the way that the stranger hugged Hikaru, it wasn't something particularly pleasant for the stranger either.

Maybe it was because of Sai that Shindou stopped playing four years ago? It sounded quite likely...

But back at the matter at hand, just who was this Sai?

As he approached the embracing pair, he was forced to reconsider his initial assess, if this Sai was the sai that taught Shindou Go, he would believe it. He may look young from afar, but when you got closer... you crashed against a wall of something that made you feel like this man really didn't belong there and then, a feeling of ancientness not unlike the one that some historical sites gave off. It made you want to back off and watch respectfully from a distance.

And Hikaru seemed to be completely immune to it. If anything they looked like they belonged right where they were, at each other's side.

That's when his levels of curiosity reach a bursting point, and he can't help but to interrupt the touching reunion that has some of the female attendants of the convention sighing dreamily and whispering between themselves.

***

"I'm sorry, but can someone tell me what's going on?"

***

He trailed behind his friend and the man called Sai, trying (and failing) to ignore the looks the were receiving. They made an odd sight after all, a semi-casually dressed teen with bleached bangs and a young man traditionally dressed with extremely long hair, literally clinging to each other and pretty much absorbed in their own little world, Shindou babbling away about everything he missed in the past 4 years.

After he had formulated his question, which remained unanswered as of yet, Shindou decided that he was hungry and that this things were better discussed with a plate of food before them. He believe was strengthened after Sai's stomach made a growling sound, causing him to sheepishly admit that he hadn't eat since the night before.

Any doubts about Sai's relationship with Shindou were dispelled when he announced they were going to eat ramen, which made Sai smile in a way that spoke of bemused exasperation.

He was still curious about this Sai, but seeing how happy his rival was, he decided he wouldn't question them... too much. Oh, and he must be there for when Ogata finds out... his face should be priceless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And that's it! Please take the time to review, it really makes me happy! And look forward to the final chapter, which has more Sai in it ^^


	3. The start of a new life

Reincarnation, he reflected, was accepted, and expected, in many religions and cultures. How exactly he managed to get reincarnated 3 years before Hikaru was born was something that troubled him briefly in the time he spent waiting for Hikaru to leave the convention.

He had two theories: it was the will of Kami, or that somehow part of his soul kept getting reincarnated after he died, and when he disappeared from Hikaru's side, he got pulled back to the moment of his current reincarnation birth which was, ironically enough the 5th of May... Now that he thought about it, he was finally shipped to his grandfather around the same time of Hikaru's birth, because he started to act too weird for his parents to handle... whether that was a coincidence or not was something he would never know.

Either way, the exact mechanics of how he got reincarnated as he did was something he thought mortals weren't allowed to know, and so he stopped wondering about it some five minutes after he started. By the time Hikaru arrived, it was already behind him.

When Hikaru suggested food, he was more than glad, since the last time he ate was dinner the day before, and he was quite hungry. And when Hikaru said they were getting ramen he couldn't help to remember the preference the boy, young man really, had for it. His favorite food was grilled salmon, with rice and soup, something he could remember eating, and enjoying, when he was alive. He ate ramen more than once since he reincarnated, sometimes he got this strange craving for it. He didn't know why before, but now he had a pretty good idea of the answer to that mystery.

***

Sai is back! He was sure that he still hadn't completely processed that fact, and the actual reality of it would crash into him later, but Sai is back! And all that time he had been living in Kyoto! And he was still older than him, how unfair is that! If he was reincarnated wasn't he supposed to be, like, 3 years old or something like that? And he was still taller than him... he still had to look up to see his face... he was exactly as he remembered him, clothes and all. It would have been weird anyway, seeing Sai in modern clothes... it would be like... like... flashing multicolored neon lights decorating the outside of the Matsumoto Castle, totally out of place! Hell, it was weird being able to see the top of Sai's head as it was!

But who cared if the funny looking hat Sai always wore in his memories was missing, because Sai is back at his side, and there was no way he was going to let Sai out of his sight... speaking of which...

"Sai, you're not going to go back to Kyoto today, right? Where are you staying?"

"Huh? Staying?"_the clueless look on Sai's face was exactly as he remembered it too.

"Yes, you know, if you're staying in Tokyo, where are you going to sleep?"

"Waaah Hikaru, what should I do? I just left home without planning anything ahead! And I don't have money for an hotel!"_Sai's anxious face was also just as he remembered it.

It was good to see some things never changed.

"Father has a friend who owns and inn here in Tokyo, maybe I could ask for a room for you there, you can pay me back later, Fujiwara-san"

"Really Touya-kun! I would be so gratef..."_Ohhh, no he wouldn't!

"Nah ah! No way! You're staying with me Sai! You're soooo not staying anywhere else!"_ Besides, he wanted time to speak with Sai, alone.

"Huh? But Hikaru, don't you live with your parents?"

***

Apparently, Hikaru didn't, in fact, live with his parents anymore, as the expensive looking apartment building came to view. He also owned a car, which made him think that Hikaru had a very productive pro life so far, after all, not many in Tokyo owned a car, much less had a drivers license, the public transportation being what it is.

The apartment itself came as a surprise. He really couldn't see Hikaru in this kind of environment. The apartment was decorated to look like completely traditional house after all: tatami on the floor, fusuma instead of wooden doors and shoji screens at the windows, scrolls hanging off the walls. It also had a kitchen, a living/dining room, a master bedroom, a guest bedroom, 2 bathrooms (one had an actual ofuro in it), an office, it even had it's own private balcony, being on the 5 floor as it was. It was, altogether, too big for a single person, and he wondered how exactly Hikaru managed to get it in a place like Tokyo. And also too out of character for someone like Hikaru.

He turned too Hikaru, a question on the tip of his tongue, but he must have noticed the look on his face, or perhaps their connection was returning, because he answered before he could even properly ask.

"I guess I was kind of hoping you would come back, you know? And I thought that when you did you would like living in a more traditional place, because, well... anyway, do you like it Sai?"_ he looked so embarassed, for a moment he reminded me of the boy he used to be.

"Ummhmm! I like it very much Hikaru!"_he said, nodding enthusiastically.

As a matter of fact he liked everything about his current situation. Everything felt like it was as it was supposed to be, and he was happy and feeling more like himself than ever... only one thing would make things completely and totally perfect would be...

"Hikaru! Hikaru! Lets play!"_he said, his eyes falling on the goban that had a place of honor in the living room.

"Yes, lets play"_ Hikaru says, moving to sit on one side of the board, while he rush behind him to take his place on the other side.

"Nigiri"_ at the end, Hikaru got black and the game was ready to start.

"Onegaishimasu"_ they both said.

***

"I resign"_ he said. He lost, but at the very least, he wasn't cut down as brutally as before, and that, more than anything, was prove of how much he had improved since Sai disappeared. It wasn't enough to beat him, but it was a lot non the less. He nodded to himself, he had decided_ "Sai, you're moving in with me."

The moment Hikaru made his first move, it was like everything had fallen into place. This was it. This was the reason he came back, the reason he reincarnated. As the game progressed he became more and more sure of it. Playing with Hikaru, being with Hikaru, made him feel complete: nothing was missing anymore. Go and Hikaru, he thought, was all what he really needed.

As his game with Touya showed, his Hikaru had grown. He may not be quite as his level yet, but taking into account his rate of growth, it wouldn't take all that long for him to reach it, and when he did... when he did the Hand of God he always wanted to reach would be closer than ever... reaching it with Hikaru would be perfection itself.

That was why, when Hikaru asked him to move in with him, he didn't hesitate to answer.

"Yes."

***

Sai called his grandfather, so his things could be delivered to his place. Apparently he didn't ask questions, to his surprise, although Sai seemed to find it normal enough. Sai said he only asked for the address and assured him that he would send his things over as soon as possible.

What arrived next morning though, was not, in fact, Sai's things. It was too early when the pounding on his front door woke him up, forcing him to untangle himself from Sai's form (when he said he wouldn't let Sai out of his sight he meant it. It was funny though, even when they had only a little time since their reunion they had adapted without a hitch to their old rhythm. It didn't even occur to them to sleep in different rooms, to be honest.), and sleepily stagger his way to it. Sai didn't wake up, the events from the day before had rent him exhausted.

The open door revealed Touya's face, set in a resolute and stubborn frown.

"I want a match with Sai."

 _… figures._

***

He still wasn't up to Sai's level, he thought, but he had improved since the last time he played him, and that still brought a satisfied smile to his face, even after he left Shindou's apartment to attend the exhibition game he had that afternoon against Waya.

That morning had been very productive, and he had enjoyed very much the games he played against Sai, even when the mental image he had of him was forever skewed when Sai came out of Shindou's bederoom, hair mussed, sleepy eyed and wearing the sleep yukata that had been his birthday gift to Shindou last year, half of it hanging down his shoulder.

The dazed look on Shindou's eyes was terribly amusing though.

After Hikaru managed to snap out of it, he made him wait, arguing neither him nor Sai had breakfast yet. While Sai eated his breakfast, and he drank his tea, he could hear Hikaru calling the Go Association and asking for a leave of absence, citing personal reasons. The satisfied smile on Shindou's face when he ended the call said enough of how things went.

Going back to the present, he had finished clearing up the goban after his game with Waya (which he won, but Waya was getting better) and was about to propose an after game discussion while they had some tea when a commotion to his left called his attention.

It seemed that Ogata-san was storming his way towards them, the crowd parting in front of him by the force of his stormy face.

Wait... didn't Shindou have a game against Ogata-san at that Amateur Tournament today?

"Touya-kun! Do you know that Shindou had the gall to not show up for our game? They sent some 6-dan in his place!, and when I called the Association they told me he asked for some time off do to "personal reasons"! And you know what? When I was on my way here I saw him entering a mall with a long haired girl on a kimono hanging off him! Those are "personal reasons" alright! And he isn't answering his phone either!"

It seemed that Ogata was trying to reign in his tongue in front of so many expectators, but I could see all the swearing he was doing inside his mind on his eyes. How amusing. He started to walk away from the crowd.

"Hmmmm really? Well I do guess that poor Sai-san needed some clothes, coming all the way from Kyoto without anything but a wallet... And since Shindou did ask Sai-san to move in with him he should provide for all the things Sai needs..."_ I wonder how long it will take for the "S" word to filter inside the anger fog inside Ogata's mind... It seemed that Waya was listening in, and he could see the cogs starting to turn inside his head.

"Wait, that little shit actually asked a girl to move in with him?" And there it was, the insult he was waiting to hear, he was starting to worry, an angry Ogata that didn't swear...

"Well, Sai-san did disappear for some time, and Shindou is feeling possessive at the moment, he absolutely refused to let Sai-san stay anywhere else while in Tokyo, and it seems that sometime last night he asked Sai-san to move in, and got a positive answer..."_ He was saying the "S" word three times each time he spoke, even Waya seemed to start getting it, if the widening of his eyes was any clue.

"So that Sai chick disappeared for a bit and now Shindou's gone all... wait did you say _Sai_?"_ Bingo.

"Well I believe I did, yes."_ Waya was choking on air now.

"As in _sai Sai? NetGo _sai_ that dissapeared 3 years ago _sai_?"_

"That's the only Sai I know, do you know others?"_ Ohhh this was just too funny.

"Are you sure?"_ That was Waya now, it seemed he had stopped choking.

"Played him this morning, I'm pretty sure it is him, no one else has a hand like that one."

"So Shindou did know who sai was! He actually lied to me! In my face!"_ Ogata was outraged, it seemed.

"So _sai_ is a girl? And she's moving in with _Shindou_?"_ Waya again, funny that that was what he noticed.

"Hmm? No Sai is a guy, a little feminine looking for a 21 year old, perhaps, but a guy non the less

"He's _younger_ than me?"_ He was hard pressed not to burst out laughing now, Ogata's face was, as he suspected, priceless.

"Shindou is going to live with a _guy_?"_ Waya's face was a nice bonus as well.

Perhaps he was hanging out with Shindou too much, but he had to give it to him, messing with people's minds was actually funny.

Who ever said he didn't have a sense of humor?

***

He had taken Sai shopping, completely disregarding his complaints on the matter. He had the money, and if he wanted to spend it spoiling Sai he could damn well do it! Besides it isn't like he had anything to wear until his things arrived, did he? He couldn't wear his priest clothes everyday, after all. So, he gave him a purple kimono his grandpa gave him ("You're a professional Go player now Hikaru, you should at least have one set of traditional clothing"_ he had said) and asked him to put it one so they could go out. Sai seemes surprised he even owned one, but put it on anyway. It wasn't like he could let him borrow some of his clothes, since Sai was taller than him.

So he had taken Sai shopping, ignored the multiple calls from Ogata and Waya, had a nice dinner out and came back to the sight of both the before mentioned persons camping out on his front door. They obviously wanted (demanded) games from Sai, which the go maniac happily agreed with. He ended up kicking both of them out when it was getting to late and it looked that they weren't slowing down any time soon.

The next two days passed peacefully, only interrupted by a call from Touya ("My father is wondering if Sai is available for a game, he says that NetGo is alright."_ Sai looked like he could explode from sheer giddiness).

Early on the morning of the third day he opened up his door, with Sai hanging from his neck, coincidentally wearing the same yukata he wore on his first night on his apartment. He was whining like he always did when he wanted something. ("Hikaruuuuuu, play with me").

On the other side of the door was a priest, his clothes different from Sai's more ceremonial ones, buy still identifiable as priest clothes. His eyes were so wide they looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets. He had the look of a man who's entire world view was taken apart, scrambled, and put back together in a completely unfamiliar way, like he was just told, and given proof, that everything he believed in was actually wrong.

"Huh? Ohhh Fujimoto-san! Did grandfather sent you with my things?"

The person now identified as Fujimoto-san still looked blankly ahead.

"Fujimoto-san? Are you alright?"

Still nothing.

"I think you broke him Sai..."

"Well, I guess that I am acting more like myself than I did at the temple, but still..."

"How did you act around the temple?"_ He was curious about that actually.

"Well, I was the heir to the head priest, so I had to act the part..."

A sound that sounded somewhere between a pained moan and a gurgle came from Fujimoto-san.

"You broke him alright. I think that the shock was too much for him."

"Well, he shouldn't be so melodramatic about it."_ Sai pouted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! Please review and tell me what you think, it would make me really happy ^^


End file.
